This application from Barry University, a minority serving institution, seeks support from the MBRS SCORE program to pursue biomedical research projects to unravel mechanisms that will further the understanding of the disease process; the investigations are contained in four subprojects of this application. There are several goals of the MBRS SCORE program to be accomplished. The first goal relates to faculty research. Two of the investigators are studying differing aspects of Alzheimer's disease; Dr. George Fisher, from a biochemical perspective of altered amino acids in brain tissue and the other, Dr. Laura Mudd, from a tissue culture investigation of the effect of differing growth factors on brain cells effected by Alzheimer's disease. A third investigator, Dr. Peter Lin studies molecular mechanisms by which gonadotropins control basic reproduction which may apply to human menstrual dysfunction. The fourth investigator, Dr. Gerhild Packert, studies homeotic mutations in Drosophila which will lead to a further understanding of genetic disorders and malignancies in humans. The second goal of the program is to strengthen and increase the research productivity of the individual investigators. Reaching this goal will be accomplished, in part, with support for equipment, research personnel and faculty release time and through collaborative interaction with investigators at other institutions. It is anticipated that all investigators will increased refereed publication productivity, and there will be a total of four papers published per year; additionally all investigators will apply for outside funding from other agencies in the third year of this program. The third goal is to provide a strong research environment as a complement for the Barry University RISE initiative. Included in this goal will be the addition of at least two faculty, one with a supplemental application and one with a pilot project. Attainment of this goal will be measured by the research opportunities available for student development with the RISE program.